The state-of-art of tools destined to join two separated parts of one or more objects has in the figure of pliers product its better representation, and may be defined as a kind of pincers or tongs, adequate to support, to fasten or to cut objects, with core constructive concept of two lever components of iron or steel that spin around an axis and with smooth or knurled edges, which may be plain, bent, cylindrical or in a bridge.
This classical definition of pliers product presents limitations of use, since the support function is not dynamic, it is to say, once the object is supported there is any kind of tension action, at least in an adequate way, making its use in the application of clamp elements be non-practicable from the point of view of agility and final quality of application, mainly when this application is of medical nature. In a similar way, when the cutting function is performed, the necessary movement to keep tension presents handling difficulties, increasing the execution time of the cutting operation.
However, ergonomics have received special attention since the 90's when the technological advance in several areas has experienced an original evolution with several new product launches. In the same way, the ergonomics analysis has become very important in different fields. The ergonomics must not be limited of the product being evaluated but all that involve the ergonomics conditions in operational procedures. The demand for new products is calling for a more productive efficiency, especially for assembling and finishing of vehicles and building constructions, as edifices, bridges and others, in a very wide scope.
The operational ergonomic study also includes ergonomics study applied to surgical procedures, where a medical team is in a work limit condition, being time a constantly controlled parameter. In this context the practical experience is the shorter way to identify the need of adapted tools to the adverse conditions specific of this work environment.
In the present invention it is found that the medical field, more specifically in the surgical procedures, it is one or the most valuable fields to aggregate value to the finishing of these procedures. Finishing should be understood as the restoring procedure of the affected structures.
In the present invention a constructive arrangement is introduced in tools with multiple functions, especially pliers, and it is intended to assist or facilitate the fixing of metallic clamp-type elements. The present invention is intended to be an ergonomic tool during application, traction, folding, cutting and finishing for joining together the edges of clamp-type elements. It is particularly applied to metallic clamp elements for joining two or more parts of piece or object, being this joining applied with a significant traction force in order to get high stable and reliable condition.